The present invention relates to computers and, more particularly, to a processor module that includes a voltage regulator. In this specification, related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Computer processors are using lower voltages to achieve faster switching times (and thus higher performance) while minimizing power consumption and associated problems with heat dissipation. As the voltage differential between logic high and logic low is reduced, voltage levels must be more precisely controlled to avoid errors and maintain functionality.